Sweet Moments
by noodlemonsters
Summary: The beauty of young love: laughter, joy, innocence. Will it last? A NoCo drabble series taking place after the fic Innocence. Warning:Slash, Sarcasm, and Suffocating Fluffiness. Rated T for later chapters.


The sun shined cheerily, its soft beams caressing those beneath it. A gentle breeze, delicate shadows. Small, fluffy clouds drifted languidly across the bright blue horizon. It was a yet another beautiful day at the Playa des Losers. Soft beams of sunlight alighted softly upon two young boys, perched carefully on vinyl seats as they chatted happily, one of them giggling girlishly. The boy's long lush lashes fluttered apart to look up coyly at the boy next to him, leaving shadows on flushed pink cheeks. Big blue eyes grazed across a pair of dark, heavy-lidded ones.

The latter pair belonged to a certain resident bookworm, who was currently feigning indifference while stealing quick glances from time to time. He carefully noted the small, slight figure of his companion. He scrutinized the long, slender legs and small arched feet, leading up to flush hips and a scant waist. Slender arms perched delicately upon the juice bar counter. The other boy gazed imploringly into the bookworm's eyes, bright blue eyes full of a curious light probing his own.

"What?" Noah nearly spluttered, realizing he had blanked out completely.

Copper bangs blew lazily across a pale, heart-shaped face, as plush lips formed a cute pout.

"Were you even listening to me?" Cody arched a delicate brow making the other boy blush harder.

"S-sorry.. I was distracted..." Noah stuttered pathetically. Cody's face scrunched , his small nose wrinkling in that way that Noah couldn't resist, as Cody gazed up at him, pout deepening.

"Weren't you the one that asked _me _out?" Noah blushed harder, struggling uselessly to pry his mind from the gutter.

"Yeah, you just look... so cute.." He trailed off, cheeks flaming. Cody's mouth dropped open into an adorable "o."

"Oh." Cody said, looking shyly to the milkshakes on the counter. His a cheerily bright pink strawberry, Noah's chocolate.

"What were you saying?" Noah asked, straightening his back to appear at rapt attention. Cody giggled at the sweetness of the gesture.

"I was just wondering," his eyes briefly flitting to the other's eyes and quickly back, "If I could taste some of yours..." He said, small finger pointing coyly at the other boy's milkshake.

"Oh! Of course," Noah gently offered up the sweet treat, looking up from beneath dark, fluffy bangs. Cody wrapped both of his hands around it carefully, their fingers brushing as he clutched the cup warily. He gazed intently into it, as if expecting something to happen. Cody giggled sweetly, glancing up at Noah.

"What?" Noah asked, tilting his head slightly to the side, an eyebrow cocked as he waited. Cody looked up playfully.

"Will you feed me?" The bookworm's face immediately flushed darker than seemed possible until that moment.

"Um..." Cody tilted his head slightly to the side, imitating the taller boy's stance.

"Pleeeaaaassee?" He asked, pout at full capacity and thick lashes fluttering.

"Um.. O-okay.." Noah dipped a finger carefully, skimming the top of the milkshake. Chocolate pooled on his index finger as he lifted it cautiously, offering it up to the smaller boy. Cody leaned forward daintily, eyes intently locked on his hand. Soft, moist lips brushed his finger as he carefully licked up the chocolate. Cody's eyes fluttered closed briefly as he hummed appreciatively, a serene smile spreading across his delicate features.

"Yummy!" he proclaimed happily, smiling a broad, gap-toothed smile. A smile tugged at the corners of the bookworms lips.

"Can I have some of yours?" Noah asked quietly, a mischievous smirk stealing across his face.

"Sure!" Cody chirped, cupping his milkshake in his hands, holding it up to the older boy.

Noah dipped a careless finger, stirring lazily, his eyes never leaving Cody's. Continuing to scope out his companion as Cody looked up curiously, waiting on Noah. The know-it-all brought his finger up, leaning in close to the smaller boy. His finger traced the outline of plump, pink lips, eyes lit up deviously.

Cody blushed as he felt the coolness against his lips, realizing what Noah was up to. Noah brought his face closer to his, glance flitting to those sweet baby blues. He captured those lips in a sweet lingering kiss, lapping up the sweet pink treat. His hand drifted to the tech geek's lower back, pulling him flush to his body as he deepened the kiss. He could taste the slightest tinge of chocolate as he felt small hands reaching up around his shoulders, one entangling itself into his thick, soft locks. One of Noah's hands drifted under Cody's shirt, yearning for the feel of soft, supple skin.

Cody shivered, clutching the back of his shirt. Noah clutched him hungrily, practically devouring him. When he finally pulled back they were both panting heavily. Cody was completely flustered, feeling strong, warm hands rubbing slow circles on his lower back.

He gasped lightly, smacking Noah's shoulder. "You pig!" he snapped, "it's only the first date!"

Noah chuckled, eye's flitting across his face, taking in all the things he loved about the boy.

"Sorry," he chuckled softly, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time.." A lopsided grin broke out across his face as the younger boy blushed and pouted, adorably plush lips puckered as he tried to muster an indignant expression.

Noah laughed. "By the way, I think I have a new favorite flavor." he snickered, gesturing to the forgotten milkshakes. Cody shivered slightly, back straightening. Noah scooted closer, draping an arm lazily about the other boy, pulling him in closer as he plucked the forgotten milkshake from his hands. He put the cup gently to Cody's lips and smiled as Cody happily sipped at it, smiling brightly. Cody looked up at him and gave him a quick, sugar-coated peck on the cheek.

"Thanks." he chirped happily, looking adoringly up at the egghead. Noah smirked, leaning in closer, pressing the slender frame against his, feeling a spreading warmth as he felt Cody's heart fluttering against his side.

"No problem," he said, looking deeply into the other boy's eyes. Cody snuggled into the crook of his arm, sighing contentedly as he lay his head gently against Noah's shoulder. As Noah watched the milkshakes melt on the counter, and sighed happily to himself. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship...


End file.
